Hugo's Girlfriend
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Hugo Weasley punya pacar! Siapa yang jadi pacarnya? Apakah hubungan mereka berjalan lancar? NextGen. Read and Review, please...


Disclaimer : Semua karakter asli milik J.K Rowling kecuali OC.

**A/N : Fic pertama diluar Dramione. Cerita NextGen pertamaku. Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran ide gaje kaya gini, trus nyoba-nyoba nulis deh. Hehe. Read and Review, please.**

**Hugo's Girlfriend**

Tanggal 24 Desember

Besok adalah hari Natal. Suasana Natal sudah memenuhi The Burrow. Pohon Natal sudah terpasang dengan tumpukan hadiah dibawahnya. Tahun lalu keluarga Weasley merayakan Natal di rumah keluarga Potter, maka sekarang giliran keluarga Potter untuk merayakan Natal di The Burrow.

Keluarga Potter sudah tiba di The Burrow sore ini. Sekarang Ginny Potter sedang membantu Hermione dan Molly Weasley di dapur—melakukan pekerjaan para ibu. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley dan Arthur Weasley duduk bersama di ruang keluarga sambil mengobrol masalah pekerjaan—pembicaraan para ayah. Sementara itu James Potter, anak sulung keluarga Potter dan Hugo Weasley, si bungsu dari keluarga Weasley sudah menghilang naik ke kamar Hugo. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka sedang melihat-lihat barang lelucon yang dibeli James di Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley kemarin.

Albus Severus Potter sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, James. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Rose dan mengobrol masalah pelajaran—obrolan orang pintar. Sementara si bungsu keluarga Potter, Lily, duduk bersila di bawah pohon Natal sambil menggosok sapu terbang barunya. Dia berencana mengajak kakak-kakaknya bertanding Quidditch sore ini.

"Err—Dad?" Panggil Hugo. Rupanya dia sudah turun bersama James, yang cengar-cengir di belakangnya. Ada apa sih?

"Yeah?" Ron mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat anaknya ini bertampang serius seperti sekarang.

"Umm—besok—besok—" ucapan Hugo terhenti. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya, sama seperti Ron jika sedang gelisah.

Ron semakin mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda bahwa dia semakin tidak mengerti. Dia menoleh ke arah Harry, yang mengangkat bahunya. James tampaknya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Besok pagi, pacar Hugo akan berkunjung kemari bersama keluarganya!" Seru James sebelum Hugo membekap mulutnya dan mereka terjatuh bergulat di lantai.

Albus dan Rose memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan James dan Hugo. _'Kekanakan,' _pikir mereka. Ron melongo mendengar ucapan James.

"Ap—apa? _Kau punya pacar?_" Tanya Ron tidak percaya.

Hugo dan James menghentikan pergulatan mereka. "Umm—err—ya, Dad," kata Hugo pelan. Dia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi.

"_Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, Hugo Weasley,"_ tuntut Ron.

"Well—aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padamu, Dad," aku Hugo. "Kau juga tidak pernah tanya," gumam Hugo sangat pelan sehingga hanya James yang mendengarnya. James terkekeh.

"Kau seperti James saja. Dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa sebelum Mum menemukan surat-suratnya berceceran di kamar saat akan dibersihkan," ujar Lily yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari James.

"Jadi—siapa cewek ini?" Tanya Ron penasaran setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

"Err—namanya Jenny McKenzie. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Umm—Dad, bagaimana aku memberitahu Mum?" Tanya Hugo panik.

"Memberitahuku tentang apa?" Hermione tiba-tiba muncul dengan Ginny di belakangnya.

Hugo melompat mundur, menabrak jatuh James yang berdiri di belakangnya, berteriak kaget dan memandang ibunya dengan ngeri. James mengumpat pelan sambil berdiri lagi dan menggosok belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat terbentur barusan.

"Memberitahuku tentang apa, Hugo Weasley?" Ulang Hermione.

Hugo masih berdiri kaku. Matanya melebar dengan ngeri menatap ibunya. Ron kembali melongo dengan bingung menatap istri dan anaknya bergantian.

"Umm—Err—"

"Hugo punya pacar, Mum. Dan pacarnya besok akan berkunjung kemari bersama keluarganya," jelas Rose. Hugo hanya menunduk.

Hermione melotot pada Hugo, "Kau—baru—tiga—belas—tahun—Hugo—Weasley," geram Hermione.

Hugo langsung menciut melihat tatapan Hermione. Wajah ramah dan lembut Hermione bisa tampak mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Uh-oh."

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Lebih baik kita siapkan rumah untuk kedatangan tamu besok. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Ginny.

"Jenny McKenzie," jawab Hugo cepat.

"Dan—bagaimana denganmu Rosie? Apakah _teman istimewa_-mu juga akan berkunjung kemari?" Tanya James jahil.

"Ap—Rosie? Oh—kau juga sudah mulai berkencan rupanya? Katakan padaku siapa cowok itu, Rosie!" Kata Ron.

Rose memerah dan melotot marah pada James. Hermione-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Ron.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"APA? Rosie-ku berkencan dengan seorang _Malfoy_?" Seru Ron marah. Matanya melebar dan melotot ke arah Rose.

"Err—sebenarnya mereka tidak sekedar kencan, Ron," ujar Hermione.

"Lebih parah lagi. Rosie, apa yang kau lihat dari si pucat pirang itu?" Tanya Ron.

"Dia baik, Dad. Ayahnya juga sangat baik padaku. Mereka bukan orang jahat," ujar Rose.

"Tapi—tetap saja—_Malfoy_," gumam Ron pelan pada kata terakhir karena mendapat pelototan dari Hermione.

"Well—sebenarnya kami kemari untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Kita pasti sudah membuat Grandmum Weasley menunggu," ujar Ginny.

"Baik. Ayo makan anak-anak," ajak Harry.

. . .

Tanggal 25 Desember

Pada pagi hari Natal, suasana ceria meliputi The Burrow. Ginny dan Hermione sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk pesta Natal nanti sedangkan Harry dan Ron sibuk mendekorasi ruang keluarga yang akan digunakan sebagai ruang pesta. Molly dan Arthur Weasley sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi-pagi sekali dengan mengatakan—_ada urusan_.

Tapi suasana pagi yang tenang itu dipecahkan oleh jeritan yang berasal dari kamar Hugo, yang semalam ditempati oleh Hugo, James dan Albus. Ron, Hermione, Harry dan Ginny segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berlari menuju kamar Hugo.

Di dalam kamar, James dan Lily sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rose dan Albus hanya nyengir geli melihat Hugo. Hugo sedang memegang sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti kalung emas tebal dan memandangnya dengan ngeri. Berbagai macam kertas kado berserakan di lantai sementara tempat tidurnya sudah dipenuhi barang-barang baru.

"Hugo Weasley, kenapa kau berteriak seolah Pelahap Maut sedang menyerangmu saat kau membuka hadiah?" Tanya Hermione.

Hugo tidak menjawab melainkan masih memandangi benda di tangannya dengan jijik. Ron melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Hugo dan matanya melebar ngeri. Harry yang juga sudah melihat apa yang dipegang Hugo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti James dan Lily. Hermione dan Ginny menoleh dengan bingung kepada Harry.

"Apa yang kau pegang, Hugo?" Tanya Ginny.

Hugo masih tidak menjawab sehingga Hermione mengambil benda yang dipegang Hugo. Hermione dan Ginny mengamati benda itu—sebuah rantai kalung dengan huruf-huruf emas yang tergantung membentuk tulisan _"My Sweetheart"._

Hermione melotot melihatnya sementara Ginny mulai tersenyum geli.

"Dari siapa ini, Hugo?" Tanya Ginny dengan geli.

"Err—Jenny," jawab Hugo.

"Aku baru ingat, Hugo. Kau belum mengatakan pada kami, siapa orang tua dari Jenny ini?" Selidik Hermione dengan curiga.

"Err—Uh—Ayahnya Rupert McKenzie dan ibunya Lavender McKenzie."

Hermione melotot semakin lebar, "Lavender? Apakah sebelum menikah dia bernama Brown?"

"Umm—setahuku begitu," kata Hugo.

Ron melebarkan matanya dengan horror. Hermione masih melotot melihat kalung itu. Harry tertawa semakin keras melihat ekspresi Hugo yang sama persis dengan Ron ketika dulu mendapat kalung seperti itu dari Lavender Brown, yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Jenny, pacar Hugo. Harry baru berhenti tertawa melihat pandangan Ginny.

"Oh—kau sama saja seperti James, Hugo. Mencari pacar yang merupakan anak dari mantan pacar ayahnya," ujar Ginny, menggelengkan kepala sambil melirik pada Harry yang memerah malu.

"Yeah, akan kuingatkan, Gin. Barangkali kau lupa kalau Rin Corner juga merupakan anak dari Michael Corner. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau dia juga mantan pacarmu?" Balas Harry. Sekarang giliran Ginny yang memerah. James melongo menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Kurasa kau memang benar anak ayahmu, Hugo," ujar Hermione kemudian, tersenyum kecil. Dia mengembalikan kalung itu pada Hugo, "Sekarang bereskan kamarmu, bersiap, dan segera turun untuk sarapan!"

Lalu Hermione keluar dengan diikuti Ginny. Tidak lama kemudian Ron dan Harry menyusul mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mendekorasi ruangan. Ron masih kelihatan _shock,_ membuat Harry dengan susah payah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Ron.

"Well, kalian sudah dengar tadi. Sekarang cepat bereskan dan turun untuk sarapan!" Perintah Rose tegas. Kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan bersama Albus dan Lily.

James juga berjalan hendak keluar kamar. Ketika sampai di pintu, dia menoleh dan dengan cengiran jahil dia berkata, " Jangan lupa pakai kalung itu untuk menemui keluarga McKenzie, Hugo. Jenny pasti akan memberi bonus ciuman selamat natal untukmu."

Lalu James segera berlari keluar kamar dengan tertawa sambil menghindari lemparan bantal dari Hugo.

. . .

Sore itu The Burrow sudah mulai ramai. George dan Angelina Weasley datang bersama anak mereka, Fred. Charlie juga menyempatkan diri datang dari Rumania. Tapi Bill dan Percy sekeluarga tidak bisa ikut hadir.

Bill dan Fleur Weasley sekeluarga merayakan Natal di Perancis, dengan keluarga Fleur. Sedangkan Percy menyampaikan permohonan maaf kepada mereka karena dia harus menghadiri pesta di kementrian. Pesta itu sangat penting dan dia sebagai asisten menteri sihir wajib hadir. Dia berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah acara di Kementrian selesai.

Pesta Natal di The Burrow juga dihadiri oleh Teddy Lupin, anak dari Remus dan Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, yang juga merupakan anak baptis Harry. Mereka juga mengundang keluarga Longbottom untuk merayakan Natal bersama.

Mereka sama-sama berkumpul di ruang keluarga The Burrow yang sudah diperluas dengan sihir. Berbagai macam kue sedang di edarkan ketika pintu The Burrow diketuk.

"Oh—mungkin itu _calon_ keluargamu, Hugo," tebak James sambil nyengir jahil ke arah Hugo.

"Diam kau, James," desis Hugo sebal.

"Biar aku saja yang lihat," kata Rose. Kemudian dia segera pergi ke ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, Rose melihat siapa yang datang dan terpekik.

"Scorpie!"

Scorpius Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu The Burrow bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, yang tersenyum pada Rose.

"Hai Rose," ujar Scorpius Malfoy, nyengir.

"Kau—datang—," desah Rose.

"Ah, Draco. Kau datang juga akhirnya," Hermione tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Rose sambil tersenyum pada keluarga Malfoy, "ayo masuk, hawa diluar sangat dingin."

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Hermione," ujar Draco. Istrinya, Astoria Malfoy tersenyum` pada Hermione.

Hermione balas tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Draco, Astoria. Aku senang kalian datang."

Kemudian Hermione mengajak ketiga Malfoy masuk ke ruang keluarga. Rose mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu ketiga Malfoy masuk ke ruang keluarga, Arthur Weasley langsung menyapa mereka dan menjabat tangan Draco. Harry juga menghampiri para Malfoy dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Putra kedua Harry, Albus berteriak girang melihat sahabatnya, Scorpius.

"Scorpie! Aku tidak tahu kau mau datang," ujar Albus setelah mencapai tempat Scorpius.

"Yeah, aku juga baru tahu, Al. Ibu Rose yang mengundang kami," kata Scorpius.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Kali ini Hugo yang pergi membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Hugo kembali dengan seorang anak perempuan bergelayut manja di lengannya dan dua orang dewasa—yang kelihatannya adalah orangtua si gadis—mengikuti mereka dibelakang.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga menoleh ke arah Hugo, yang memerah malu. Fred dan James bertukar pandang dengan cengiran jahil di wajah masing-masing. Ron tampak _shock_ melihat Lavender Brown McKenzie.

Lavender berdiri berdampingan dengan suaminya, Rupert. Suaminya bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam. Anak mereka, Jenny—pacar Hugo—merupakan duplikat dari Lavender.

"Halo, Lavender. Apa kabar?" Sapa Ginny pertama kali. Ron masih tampak _shock_ dan Hermione masih membatu.

"Hai, Ginny. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih mau menerima kedatangan kami ini," kata Lavender.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang kau datang. Err—inikah anakmu?" Tanya Ginny sambil melirik Hugo dan Jenny.

"Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, ini anakku Jennifer dan suamiku, Rupert," ujar Lavender sambil memperkenalkan anak dan suaminya. Jenny tersenyum lebar dan Rupert mengangguk sopan.

"Hai, Jenny. Senang bertemu denganmu Rupert," sapa Ginny ramah, "Mari masuk. Kita lanjutkan pestanya."

Harry melirik Ron dan Hermione ketika Lavender dan suaminya berbaur dengan keramaian pesta. Ron sudah kelihatan lebih tenang, walaupun masih pucat, sementara Hermione masih tampak cemberut.

. . .

Hogwarts

"Apa pelajaran pertama pagi ini, Lils?" Tanya Hugo sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya.

"Herbologi," jawab Lily singkat.

"Oh," Hugo mulai memakan rotinya. Saat itu, matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk Aula Besar. Disana tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat lurus baru saja memasuki Aula Besar dan langsung menuju meja Gryffindor. Gadis itu baru saja akan menghampiri Lily ketika dia melihat Hugo. Kemudian dia berbalik dan memilih untuk duduk di samping seorang anak perempuan kelas dua. Hugo masih terpana menatap gadis itu.

"Well, tidakkah kau ingin berbaikan dengannya, Hugo?" Suara Lily membuyarkan pikiran Hugo.

"Uh, aku sudah mencobanya, Lils. Aku mencoba bicara padanya tapi kau kan tahu sendiri kalau dia itu keras kepala," keluh Hugo.

"Aku juga sudah mencoba bicara dengannya, tapi dia juga selalu menghindariku jika aku mulai menyinggung soal itu," kata Lily sambil menghela napas.

"Yeah. Aku sangat merindukannya, Lils. Kau tahu?"

"Aku mengerti, Hugo."

Hugo menghela napas dan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Coba tebak siapa, Darling?"

Ugh, Hugo meringis mendengar suara itu. Siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya begitu selain, Jenny?

"Jenny? Dear?"

"Aku sayang padamu, Darling!" Pekik Jenny senang dan langsung memeluk Hugo dengan erat sampai Hugo tersedak.

Sekarang hampir seluruh anak-anak di meja Gryffindor memandang pada Hugo dan Jenny. Bahkan anak-anak dari asrama lain pun menjulurkan kepala mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Anak-anak perempuan mulai terkikik-kikik melihat Hugo yang megap-megap kehabisan napas karena pelukan Jenny.

Dari sudut matanya, Hugo bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Lapangan Quidditch

Sore itu tampak tim Quidditch Gryffindor sedang berlatih di lapangan Quidditch. Warna-warna merah berkelebatan di lapangan. Banyak murid-murid lain yang menonton latihan mereka dan bersorak member semangat.

"Kate, oper padaku!" Teriak James pada salah satu chasernya. James Potter adalah kapten tim Qudditch tahun ini.

Kate Deepsley mengoperkan Quaffle pada James dan meluncur kembali mengikuti James yang sekarang membawa Quaffle.

BUAGH—Fred Weasley baru saja memukul bludger yang meluncur menuju Charina Stanley.

"Fred! Aku juga beater! Aku bisa memukul bludger itu sendiri!" Seru Charina dengan sebal karena Fred tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai partner beaternya. Fred selalu berlagak seolah dia adalah satu-satunya beater di tim Quidditch Gryffondor.

"Ups, maaf, Char. Beater adalah pekerjaan berat dan kau adalah seorang cewek. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mendaftar untuk menjadi chaser saja?" Kata Fred dengan cengirannya.

"TIDAK!" Seru Charina dengan kesal. Dia kembali meluncur untuk menghindari Fred, tapi Fred meluncur mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku, Char?" Tanya Fred, masih dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Tidak akan pernah, Weasley. Mimpi saja sendiri!" Tukas Charina.

"Auw, kau menyakitiku, Char," ujar Fred sambil pura-pura shock.

"Menyingkir dariku atau aku akan melempar bludger padamu, Weasley!" Ancam Charina.

"Oww, mari kulihat sampai sejauh mana kemampuanmu un—" Fred terpaksa jungkir balik di udara karena Charina benar-benar memukul bludger yang lewat ke arahnya. "Oh, Jangan main kasar, Char."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Weasley!" Charina kembali memukulkan bludger ke arah Fred, yang menghindarinya dengan memukul bludger itu ke arah lain. Sebentar saja mereka sudah saling melemparkan bludger satu sama lain dan melupakan tugas mereka dalam tim.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Terdengar suara Albus Potter, sang seeker dan adik dari Kapten Tim mereka. Albus meluncur ke arah Fred dan Charina. "Aku bilang hentikan sebelum—Hugo, awas!"

BUAGH!

"Aku kan sudah bilang pada kalian untuk berhenti," desis Albus pada Fred dan Charina yang tampak bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Al. Tapi si Weasley ini yang memulainya dan—"

"Whoa, kau mau menyalahkanku, Char? Kan kau duluan yang melemparkan bludger itu ke arahku," ujar Fred membela diri.

"Tapi itu semua karena kau—"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua! Ini rumah sakit!" Bentak Lily. Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Hugo. Di seberangnya, seorang gadis berambut cokelat lurus duduk diam menatap Hugo yang belum sadar.

Tadi Hugo terhantam salah satu bludger yang dilemparkan oleh entah-Fred-entah-Charina akibat dari peperangan Fred dan Charina tadi. Hugo terjatuh dari sapunya dan pingsan. Kemudian dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit Hogwarts.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka dan Rose Weasley memasuki rumah sakit dengan wajah cemas. Scorpius Malfoy mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Al, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Hugo? Dia belum sadar?" Tanya Rose pada Albus.

"Tenang, Rose. Hugo tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar saja," jawab Albus sambil menepuk bahu Rose untuk menenangkan sepupunya itu.

Rose tampak sedikit lega walaupun dia masih tampak cemas dan khawatir.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka lagi dengan agak keras dan masuklah Jenny McKenzie dengan terburu-buru dan cemas.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Hugo Darling? Oh, Darling, kasihan sekali kau. Tenanglah, Darling. Aku disini. Aku bersamamu." Jenny langsung menerocos dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Hugo setelah menggeser minggir Lily yang tampak sebal.

Semua orang yang ada disitu melongo melihat tingkah Jenny. Rose mengernyit menatap Jenny. Lilly masih tampak sebal. Fred dan James justru sedang berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"—lie…" Suara parau Hugo mulai terdengar. Semua orang disitu bergegas berebut mendekat pada Hugo.

"Darling? Kau sudah sadar? Aku disini, Darling. Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja," desah Jenny.

"—lie…Natalie…"

Jenny terpaku mendengar siapa yang dipanggil oleh Hugo. Rose semakin mengernyit dengan bingung. Fred dan James melongo. Lily dan Albus mulai nyengir. Gadis yang duduk di seberang Jenny tampak terkejut. Jenny menatap gadis itu dengan berang.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu? Kenapa dia—Kau—kau pasti sudah—ah—" Jenny mulai menangis dan berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"Kau, Natalie?" Suara Rose memecahkan keheningan yang melanda tempat itu setelah kepergian Jenny.

Natalie mengangguk pelan pada Rose. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Hugo. Rose melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan. Lebih baik kita keluar. Hugo sudah menemukan penjaganya," ujar Rose sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Natalie. Kemudian dia menggandeng Scorpius dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Satu per satu para anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor mengikuti Rose keluar dan meninggalkan Hugo dan Natalie.

Stasiun King's Cross, Liburan Musim Panas

Hugo dan Lily melompat turun dari Hogwarts Express dan berlari menuju orangtua mereka masing-masing. Lily langsung melompat memeluk Ginny dan Harry. "Mum! Dad!" Teriaknya.

"Hei, Lils. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau sudah tiga belas tahun tahu," kata Hugo.

"Nyaris empat belas, Hugo. Biar saja." Lily menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek pada Hugo.

"Hai semuanya!" James dan Fred tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Cengiran jahil mereka yang khas masih tertempel di wajah masing-masing. James membawa bersama mereka, seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus. Wajah gadis itu mengingatkan Harry pada seseorang.

Harry terpaku melihat gadis itu. Dia tidak berhenti menatap gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lily, Ron dan Hermione itu sampai Ginny menginjak kakinya.

"Ap—eh—Gin?"

"Oh—teringat seseorang Harry?" Tanya Ginny sedikit sinis.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja gadis itu mengingatkanmu pada Cho Chang atau Cho Corner sekarang, eh? Itu anaknya—Rin."

"Ap—oh—ya, tentu sa—"

"Halo, Harry, Ginny."

"Err—hai Cho," sapa Harry, sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Cho di hadapannya. Michael Corner berdiri di sebelah Cho.

"Hai Gin," sapa Michael.

"Mum! Dad!" Rin segera berlari ke arah orangtuanya.

Saat Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang mengobrol dengan Cho dan Michael, Ginny menyadari ada yang kurang dan dia segera menatap James yang sedang kasak-kusuk dengan Fred

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, James?" Tanya Ginny curiga.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" James balik bertanya. Dia belum berhenti nyengir.

Ginny baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika terdengar seruan.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Rose Weasley turun dari kereta dan berjalan dengan amat cepat ke arah James. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan dan kemarahan luar biasa. Albus mengikuti Rose dari belakang. Wajahnya tidak kalah geram dari Rose.

Semua orang melongo melihat Rose dan Albus, kecuali James dan Fred tentu saja. Beberapa orang yang masih ada di peron bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua. Penampilan Rose dan Albus tampak berbeda pada—er—rambut mereka.

Rambut Rose yang berwarna merah—ciri khas Weasley—sekarang berwarna pink dan dua detik kemudian berganti kuning, hijau. Begitu pula dengan Albus. Sekarang mereka berdua tampak seperti _metamorphagus_.

Hugo, Lily, James dan Fred tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa geli mereka. Ginny memandang James dengan pandangan menegur-setengah geli. James nyengir senang.

"Waow, Rose, kau dan Albus rupanya sudah menjadi _metamorphagus_ yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Teddy, eh?" Goda Ron.

Rose memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan yang persis seperti Hermione jika sedang marah, atau lebih tepatnya murka. Ron langsung membungkam mulutnya melihat tatapan Rose.

"James Sirius Potter, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini!" Desis Rose dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya yang bernada ingin membunuh.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menyebalkan, JAMES?" Albus menatap kakaknya dengan geram.

"James, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tegur Ginny.

"Whoa..Memangnya apa yang kulakukan, Mum?" Tanya James tanpa dosa.

"Jangan pura-pura, James! Kau mengubah warna rambutku dan Albus dengan warna yang bahkan lebih mencolok dari warna merah Weasley ("Kau memberiku warna rambut pink. Menjijikkan," gerutu Albus). Kau membuat kami jadi bahan tontonan orang dan lebih parahnya lagi, kau juga mengubah lencana prefekku! LIHAT!" Seru Rose, menunjukkan lencana prefeknya, yang langsung di ambil oleh Hugo dan Lily.

Lencana prefek Rose sekarang berpendar warna perak dan emas dengan tulisan 'AKU CINTA SCORPIUS MALFOY' dengan warna merah terang sehingga dari jauh pun orang bisa membacanya.

Hugo dan Lily kembali meledak tertawa. James dan Fred masih cengar-cengir dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Bukankah kau justru senang, Rosie? Kau memang cinta Scorpie kan?" Tanya Fred. Sementara itu James, Hugo dan Lily menyanyikan "Rosie cinta Scorpie".

"Diam! Itu tidak lucu, Fred!" Seru Rose kesal.

"Oh—dan konyolnya lagi, kenapa kalian juga menyihir lencanaku seperti itu?" Albus mengeluarkan lencananya dari dalam jubahnya. Sepertinya dia terlalu malu untuk menggunakannya.

Hugo dan Lily tertawa semakin kencang melihat lencana Albus sama persis dengan milik Rose.

"_Aku cinta Scorpius Malfoy_. Yang benar saja. Tahukah kau bahwa Scorpie nyaris pingsan melihatnya? Kau benar-benar membuatku tampak konyol," geram Albus. James mundur selangkah dibawah tatapan adiknya itu.

"James, kurasa aku akan menghukummu, nak,"ujar Ginny dengan suara manis yang membuat James justru ngeri mendengarnya.

"Ap—apa?"

"Yah, kurasa aku akan menyita sapumu selama liburan musim panas. Dan kau tidak-boleh-main-Quidditch selama liburan," ujar Ginny dengan tegas.

"APA? Tidak, Mum!" Rengek James.

"James, jangan berteriak pada ibumu. Kupikir juga ada baiknya kau dihukum seperti itu. Lain kali pikirkan dulu hukumanmu sebelum kau mengerjai adikmu, saudaramu atau orang lain," kata Harry.

"Dan aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada Aunty Angelina, Fred!" Ancam Rose.

Ancaman Rose sukses membuat Fred melotot ngeri.

"Oh—tidak Rose. Jangan ibuku—ayahku saja," tawar Fred.

"T-I-D-A-K! Kau gila, apa? Uncle George justru akan memujimu dan James! Tidak, pokoknya aku akan melaporkanmu pada Aunty Angie!" Ujar Rose.

Fred langsung lemas mendengarnya.

Hugo dan Lily yang masih tertawa langsung berhenti setelah mendapat tatapan mengancam dari ibu masing-masing.

. . .

The Burrow

Malam harinya, Hugo duduk di depan meja belajarnya di kamar. Tangannya tidak berhenti menulis sesuatu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ayahnya memasuki kamarnya dan mengintip apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Dear Natalie Wilson." Ron membaca baris pertama perkamen yang sedang ditulis Hugo melalui bahu anaknya.

"Dad!" Hugo terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran ayahnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Ron mengerutkan dahinya," Well—siapa itu Natalie Wilson, Hugo? Untuk apa kau menulis surat untuknya sepanjang itu? Melihatnya saja aku sudah pegal," kata Ron.

"Umm—yah—dia—dia pacarku," jawab Hugo.

"Apa?" Ron melotot menatap anaknya. Wajah Hugo semakin memerah.

"Kenapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jenny McKenzie? Kau menduakannya? Apakah kau selingkuh? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu jadi seperti itu, Hugo Weasley! Kau berutang penjelasan padaku!" Tuntut Ron.

"Dad, bisa tidak sih tanya satu-satu? Aku pusing mendengarnya," gerutu Hugo. "Tentu saja aku tidak selingkuh. Well—aku dan Jenny sudah putus tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa putus? Lalu kau juga belum menjelaskan padaku siapa cewek barumu ini?" Tanya Ron lagi.

"Dad, dengarkan aku dulu!" Kata Hugo kesal. "Waktu itu aku mengalami cedera karena terhantam bludger saat latihan Quidditch. Aku pingsan dan aku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Ternyata saat pingsan, aku justru menyebut nama Natalie. Padahal saat itu ada Jenny. Dia mendengarnya dan tentu saja dia marah karena cemburu, lalu dia memutuskan hubungan kami," jelas Hugo.

"Dan kenapa kau menyebut nama Natalie ini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya, Dad—sejak dulu. Sebenarnya, aku pacaran dengan Jenny juga untuk membuatnya cemburu," jelas Hugo.

Ron tampak berpikir mendengar penjelasan Hugo.

"_saat pingsan, aku justru menyebut nama Natalie"_

"_aku pacaran dengan Jenny juga untuk membuatnya cemburu"_

"Hugo, katakan padaku, apakah Natalie ini Kelahiran-Muggle?" Selidik Ron.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Kelahiran-Muggle? Err—kurasa ya. Kudengar ayahnya seorang pegawai bank dan ibunya semacam penyembuh yang disebut dokter oleh para muggle di London," jawab Hugo.

"Apakah dia pintar?"

"Pintar? Kau menghinanya kalau menyebutnya pintar, Dad. _Dia jenius!_ Dia peringkat pertama di angkatan kami dan peringkat dua di Hogwarts, bersaing dengan Rose tentu saja," ujar Hugo.

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Kau mau tahu sekali sih, Dad? Memangnya penting? Oh—baiklah. Dia berambut cokelat lurus. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya—cokelat hangat. Dia berkulit putih dan cukup tinggi. Apa itu cukup, Dad?" Hugo mulai merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Seperti apa hubunganmu dengannya sebelum kalian pacaran?" Ron masih saja menginterogasi Hugo.

"Well, dia adalah sahabatku selain Lily. Tapi beberapa bulan sebelum kami pacaran, kami selalu saja bertengkar. Uhh—sudahlah, aku benci mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu."

"Terakhir, Hugo. Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi, apakah kau berpikir bahwa cewekmu ini mirip dengan Hermione?" Tanya Ron dengan mata menyipit.

Hugo tertegun sesaat sebelum bola matanya membulat. "Hei! Kau benar, Dad! Natalie mirip dengan Mum!"

"Kau memang anakku!" Seru Ron bangga sambil merangkul Hugo.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**


End file.
